Abandon Memories
by Rai Ojatami
Summary: It's about a girl named Satu. She is with her older sister, Midori, for her thirteenth birthday when she sudenly can't breath. Next thing she know is that she's in another world.
1. Chapter 1, Birthday

"SATU!!! Get up sleepy head!" screamed my dear beloved sister Midori. "What damnit?" I growled. "You know why birthday girl!!! HAPPY THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY!!!" she said jumping on me.

"Ok, geese! I'm up! Now get off fatty!" I growled pushing her off. "I'm not fat! Meany!" she said laughing. "What ever. And didn't I tell you that I didn't want any sort of 'special' treatment?" I said sitting on the edge of the bed, watching my sister make a fool of her self by jumping up and down like a two-year-old.

"Hey be nice, I let you sleep in till' two in the afternoon. You know, you never wake up early. Not even for school." Midori said pushing my closet open and choosing an outfit for me. "Would you stop going threw my cloths?" I asked. "Sure, after I pick an outfit for you. Ahh here!" she said throwing a plaid skirt and long sleeved black shirt at me.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not wearing that skirt! It's so short!" I gaped. "Yes, I know. That is the reason I am going to make you wear it." She said tackling me. We started to laugh as soon as we hit the floor. "Ow! Ok, ok! I'll wear it if you get off!" I said giggling.

"Thank you! I'll be down stairs! HURRY UP!!!" she said, obviously excited. I don't know where she gets the energy! Wow… I thought putting on my cloths. (The is when your thinking)

"Finally! I thought you died or something!" Midori huffed. "Ok I'm sorry. What's the rush?" I asked. "The rush is we're going to be late!" "For what?" "For a show I'm going to take you to! So let's go!" well ok then…

Midori and I spent the whole entire day fooling around at stores. Afterwards we went home to watch a movie. "Hey what ya want to watch Hun?" Modori asked. "I'm up for anything." I said plopping down on the couch next to her. We both decided to watch the movie 'Sweet Home Alabama'. Suddenly, I started to cough and choke.

"Satu, are you ok?" Modori asked frightened. I tried to respond but couldn't. I could hardly breathe. I felt Midori's hand on my back. Suddenly, I was having flashbacks of everything. I remembered when my mother and father died in a head-on car crash and how my sister had to take care of us at the age of six-teen.

The scene changed and I remembered when I broke my arm. That was horrible and painful. Then I was looking at a red-headed boy. He was about 5 and little older than I was. I remembered how we used to play in a sand box. Now that I think about it, the whole place was made of sand. I only knew him for about a week though. He was always alone, sitting on a swing with a little teady bear. Sometimes he even cried.

"Why are you crying?" I asked the boy. He looked up at me, afraid. "Who are you? What do you want?" he asked as a tear rolled off his cheek. "I'm Satu Nashasawa. Who are you?" it took awhile before he responded. "I'm Gaara." He whispered. "Why are you scared Gaara?" I asked. "Because I-I-I killed someone." He murmured frightened.

"Why?" "Because someone tried to kill me. I-I didn't mean to! It just happened!" he cried out. I laid my head on his leg. "It's ok Gaara. Don't cry." I said trying to comfort him. "Aren't you afraid of me?" he asked. "No. I think your just really strong Gaara. Will you protect me?" I asked. "I-I-sure. I'll protect you Satu." He said.

I came back, every day for a week. Then suddenly a blonde girl came. "Gaara? Who are you talking too?" she asked. "Satu." He replied. "Gaara, no ones there." She whispered. Gaara got upset. "She is too! She's right here!" he yelled. "Gaara, don't you think you're a little too old to have imaginary friends..?" she asked hesitantly.

"Gaara, it's ok. I should go." I whispered in his ear. "No, don't go! You're the only friend I have!" he cried. "I promise I'll come back soon." I said kissing him on the cheek. "Do you promise?" he asked, heartbroken. "I promise. As soon as I'm old enough, I'll come back here." I muttered. The little boy named Gaara whispered something into my ear. I nodded my head and smiled. "Take my bear for you to remember me by." He said handing me his beloved bear. I smiled. "Gaara, I promise I'll come back and keep my promise and you keep yours." I said fading into the wind.

BACK TO PRESENT

I screamed as a pain shot through my body. damnit this hurts! What's going on? I asked myself. Finally the pain wore off. I felt cold and suddenly slipped into a large pool of water. The last thing I remembered was opening my eyes to see a strange world, only to be forced to shut them in exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2, Hidden Leaf

_**Remembered Memories **_

A Gaara Love StoryC

**Ch. 2- THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE.**

Four years have passed since I came to this unusual world. I am now 16. I live in the village of the Hidden WaterFall. I was lucky enough to be welcomed into this small village by the Shibuki. But, as a result I have to deliver messages (if any) to other Kages. I'm not a ninja, and thank god because that would be too painful for me. To be honest, I am quite weak so I depend on others for my safety.

I live by myself in a small house and fend for myself. Although our village is not very strong, it is peaceful and quiet. I don't talk much to others. It took a while to get used to it though, not being able to yell and scream when I'm hyper or angry.

I have learned to control my energy with mediation. It's funny because ever since I have been meditating, I am more in touch with my mind, body and well, my surroundings. Sometimes I can hear the wind talking to me. Almost like a delicate whisper. I often listen to the murmurs of the wind but I can never quiet understand what its saying.

Although our village isn't very sociable, I do have a friend. Her name is Amaya and she is very energetic. She could bounce off a wall for hours at end. She is younger than me by a year. Amaya was the old message carrier before me and now we decided that we would always go together on a mission. She wasn't a ninja either.

PRESENT

"Come on Satu! Get the hell up! It's been an hour since I last checked up on you!" Amaya screamed. "Mhmmm" I mumbled into my pillow. There was a knock at my door. "Satu someone's at the door! Get it!" "Fine!" I yelled fumbling out of my bed and to the front door. When I opened it there were three men. "What now?" I asked annoyed.

"Nice to see you too Miss Satu. We are here to tell you that we are to deliver a message to the Hokage in the Hidden Leaf. We require your assistance." The tall one stated. I glared. "Who is it? What's goin'on?" asked Amaya as she threw her arms around my neck. "Ohh!!! You three! Nice to see you! Here on a mission? Can I come? Please?!" she begged. "Amaya, you don't even know what's going on and your already asking if you can come along?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well she's right. We are going on a mission. Miss Amaya, you may come along as well if you like." said the skinny ninja. "Oh yay! When do we leave?" she asked. "now." The last ninja said. "WHAT???" I screamed. "You expect me to be ready right now and leave for five days!? No freaking way!" I yelled getting ready to slam the door. "You have to. You agreed to the rule. It's your job. Just pack your essentials and let's go." One ninja growled.

I glared. "Fine." I said huffing and storming back into my home to pack. "Amaya, aren't you going to pack?" I asked. "Nope. I don't need anything really." She said bouncing out the door. that girl is going to die. I grabbed my brush, cloths, a blanket and my teady bear and stuffed it into my backpack.

"Can we take a break, please?" I begged. "We have only been walking for seven hours." said the skinny ninja. "Exactly! We need breaks!" I hissed. He sighed. "Fine. We'll stop here for today." He said throwing down his backpack. I dropped to the ground and unzipped my backpack and brought out my teady bear and blanket. "Damn Satu, you still have that teady bear? How long have you had that?" Amaya asked. "Hmm. I think I've had it for while now. About, ten or twelve years." I replied counting on my hand.

"Holy crap. I would have lost it by now." Amaya stated. "I know. But, it's not mine. I don't remember whose it was but I somehow feel like I need to keep it." I said just about to give in to day-dreaming. There was a loud crash from behind. I pushed my things back into my bag and stood up looking around for the source of the noise. "What was that?" Amaya asked slightly nervous. "I don't know. But we should find it before it finds us." The tall ninja said.

We wondered into the forest and searched for the noise for what seemed like an hour. I saw a figure from behind a tree. "Hey, there's someone over there. Behind that tree." I said signaling to the outline of a man. "Stay here." They all said and ran towards the person. I heard a loud thud. My curiosity got the better of me and I peaked around the corner and saw a boy, not much older than I, with spiky blonde hair. "Hey what are you doing spying on us?" I asked.

I wasn't really spying on you. And I have a right. You are in our village property." He remarked. I stared into his eyes. He twitched at the intensity of my glare. "Ok then. Where are we?" I asked. "You're in the Hidden Leaf Village." He said. My eyes shot open. "Finally! I thought you idiots got us lost!" I cried out, relieved.

"Yeah. Well I'm Naruto. I can show you around the village if you like, then take you to a hotel?" he said. "That would be great! Thanks! By the way, my name is Amaya." She said flirtatiously. He blushed the color of a rose. "Well ok Naruto, my name is Satu. Now take us around your village. I'm exhausted." I said huffing. "Sure thing. Follow me."


	3. Chapter 3, Drunk

_Remembered Memories_

_A GAARA LOVE STORY_

Naruto showed us around the village. The whole time Amaya was flirting away. "Would you stop flirting for a minuet? Please! I'm getting a head-ache!" I growled. "Satu, you always say that when your annoyed." She laughed. "No, really? I didn't notice." I hissed. "Well here's your hotel. I hope I'll get to see you around. Maybe tomorrow we could hang around again?" Mr. Spiky Hair asked.

"Sure! That would be great! We'll see you at 7 Naruto-kun! Night!" Amaya giggled waving like mad at Naruto. "How long are we going to stay here Satu?" she asked. "That's up to us." The skinny one said. "Yes that is true but I want to stay for two days." I said. "No. We leave tomorrow." "No. We will leave in two days and that's final." I said scowling. "What ever." He mumbled going to his room.

"Wake up sleeping Beauty! We have to get ready for Naruto-kun! We are going to have loads of fun so you don't want to miss it!" she laughed. "Yeah. Why on earth would I want to miss seeing you flirt with him? You'd have to be crazy not too!" I snickered. "HMPH!" she squeaked.

After we got dressed we went to go meet Naruto a ramen place he suggested. Amaya wore a low cut (and I mean pretty low) bright blue shirt with jean shorts and I hade on red long-sleeved shirt with black shorts. "Hey guys! I mean, uh, girls! Nice to see you again!" Naruto chirped. "We just saw you yesterday and nice cover up." I said grinning.

When we were done eating, Naruto wanted us to meet his friends so Amaya, obviously agreed right away. "So, where are they again?" I asked. "Right there." He said. I looked over and saw a couple people standing around and talking. "Hey Sakura!" Naruto twittered. I heard a low growl from Amaya and started to laugh.

"So, what's your name again?" Sakura asked. "Satu." I boldly said. She just smiled. "So your Neji's cousin?" I asked the purple haired girl. "H-Hai. My name is Hinata." She whispered. She was obviously shy. she has the same color eyes as my sister's. Hm, funny. We all talked for what seemed like hours before it started to turn dark. "We should probably go back to our hotel." I said.

"I have a better idea," said rock lee. "Let's get a drink!" he yelled. SHH!!! Everyone said. "I don't know…" Hinata muttered. "Ah come on Hinata! It'll be fun! I'm in for sure Lee! How about you two?" Amaya asked, pointing to me and Naruto. We both nodded. "Ok then! Let's go!" Lee said trotting along. He hasn't even had a drink and he's already acting drunk.

Come on Hinata! Jump in with us!!!" I yelled. We were all very, very drunk. Hinata only had one drink though, so she wasn't drunk. I finally was getting bored staring at her waiting for her to jump in so I grabbed her leg and pulled her in. SLPASH! We all stared to laugh. "Yay Hinata! You're in the water!!!!" Sakura screamed. "You guys are all too drunk! I'm going to go home Neji." She said jumping up. "What ever. Party pooper." I said.

"I we should go now back." Stuttered Amaya. "You mean, I think we should go back? Yeah, it's really late. Well, buy guys! See you tomorrow Naruto!" I hiccupped. Amaya and I decided to have a race to see who got home faster. Neither of us won because we both ran into our hotel wall. "Ouch! DAMN YOU!!!" Amaya said, screaming at the wall. "Hush down! You're going to wake the neighbors…" I giggled.

"Finally! Where have you two been? We thought someone kidnapped you but I can clearly see that you're both completely drunk! Why are you wet?" the tall ninja asked. "Oh, sorry late we are mommy, we go will now bed." Amaya stammered. She headed for our bed room but tripped over a pillow and fell to the floor. "HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! You tripped! Silly!!!" I laughed. "Just go to bed you two. Now." The ninja said and we did.


	4. Chapter 4, Sand

Remembered Memories

A GAARA LOVE STORY

We should get going even if you two aren't feeling great. We wouldn't want to be late. The Shibuki wouldn't be to pleased." the skinny ninja said. My head was throbbing from my hang over. I groaned. There were three things wrong with that sentence, one, I didn't want to go anywhere until my head stopped pounding, two, I didn't care if we were late and three, the Shibuki wouldn't bother nor notice our return. "Cant we wait a little longer? Amaya and I did promise Naruto that we would come and see him today." I whined. "Well you shouldn't make promises if you can't keep them. You can say good bye but that's it. We have to leave. It's too risky for us to leave later. Someone might attack us." "Alright, fine. We'll go see Naruto and say good bye. Are you happy now Mr. Control Freak? Ugh." said Amaya, clearly upset that she didn't have more time to flirt. After we packed up our belongings we went to see Naruto. I was mad that we wouldn't have more time to hang out with our new found friends but I understood why we had to leave so early. There have been reports that some ninjas have been attacking indecent people who just happen to pass by. Our village has heard that the Hidden Sand is responsible for the attacks. I didn't quite understand because Konoha and Suna are in alliance. "Hey Naruto, uh, we have to leave today. I'm really sorry that I, I mean we couldn't stay longer. I hope I'll see you soon." Amaya said kissing him on the cheek, making him blush like crazy. Obviously not a lot of girls have kissed him because I noticed he was acting awkwardly and unsure. After we said our good byes we headed out and onto the path towards our small village. We hadn't been walking for more than an hour before I started to get annoyed. Amaya was singing Christmas songs in the middle of summer. To add to the annoyingness, the three ninjas were humming along, although they didn't even know the tone, which made the humming almost unrecognizable. "Would you four shut up? I still have a head ache and you are not helping!" I yelled angrily after Amaya started to drum on the passing trees for a beat. "Sorry, I didn't know you still had a hang over." she said slightly taken aback. I sighed and decided to let it go. It wouldn't be manageable if we argued the whole way there. "It's fine. Just keep it down. Someone might hear us." Almost on queue, there was a loud scream, a woman's scream. Our three ninjas ran to help the poor woman. Amaya and I decided it was better if we tried to help, so we dashed after them. Once we got to the woman, she was hurt and bleeding. There were two Sand ninjas standing over her in a threatening manor. They both glanced up and smirked evilly. In a blur, they were gone, only to reappear behind me and grab me from behind causing me to scream in surprise. Our ninja were fighting as hard as they could but unfortunately were not close in comparison to the other ninja. They were three times as better. The ninjas were fighting in a haze, so I couldn't keep up. Finally the Sand ninja won and grabbed the woman and me and escaped before Amaya or the other three could protest. We were gone. 


	5. Chapter 5, a new home

_**Abandon Memories**_

_A GAARA LOVE STORY_

I didn't know where I was going or why. We were moving to fast and I didn't know the area to well either. The woman next to me was crying. She was injured and frightened, so was I. Suddenly we stopped when we arrived at the edge of the forest. Beyond it was sandy, dry and hot. A desert. The ninjas carried us away though the hot blistering rays of heat. The sun's warmth was shinning on my skin making it burn. I could feel my mouth dry up as we progressed further into the desert. I was hot, tired and scared, so was the other woman next to me. "You two will stay here while we will get some water." said one of the ninjas. They threw us into a cave and jumped away, leaving us to fend for ourselves for the time being. The woman began to cry again and shook from fright. I crawled over to her hoping to calm her down. "Hey, please don't cry. I know you must be scared but we have to be strong, not matter what they plan on doing to us. Just, calm down. Uh, w-what's your name?" I asked. She looked up and I saw her eyes were a strange gray with flecks of silver. Her hair was short and was the dullest blonde I had ever seen with thin streaks of blueish red. She was small and looked very delicate. She didn't look much older than I am although she wasn't very well shaped. I noticed that I was the complete opposite of her. I had long brown hair with thick streaks of red. My eyes were the color of a sun set, a mix of purple, pink and orange. I was tall for my age and was well built and very curvy. I wasn't fat or skinny; I was a perfect weight, slim and shapely with a little meat on my bones. Over all, people said I was pretty but I hated the way I looked. After a moment of silence she finally spoke. "M-my n-name i-i-is Sarah." she managed to gasp between sobs. I smiled weakly. "I'm Satu." I said as I put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Sarah, it's going to be alright. I won't let them hurt you again. I promise. I think we are going to a town so they can help you with your wound. It doesn't look to bad so it'll be fine." I said. 

"Okay." she said, calming down. I smiled as warmly as I possibly could. There was a loud crash and we looked up to see the two men standing in the entrance. "Come on gals. We're going to Suna." they said as they picked us back up. The sun was going down and so was the temperature. Sarah was shaking again and I couldn't blame her, it was freezing! 

"We're almost there. A few more minutes." they said. I was getting tired. It had been a long day. Finally I saw a large rock and the two ninjas gained speed. In a moments time we were inside the large rock formation. It was a village. "Suna." I said in awe. It was beautiful. "Yup, this is Suna." They said as we jumped along. 

They threw us in a small house, gave us blankets to warm ourselves, a first aid kit and left. Sarah looked close to crying again. I hugged her and drew the blankets around us. Then I opened the first aid kit and began to treat Sarah. She whimpered in pain as I put the ointment on her, it stung. After, I got up and looked for some food and water. 

One of the ninjas came back. "Make yourselves at home. You will live here now." He said walking away again. "Wait! What do you mean 'live here'?" I asked angrily. "I mean you will live here, get a job to pay for your house and food." he hissed. "Why the hell did you take us here in the first place then?" I yelled. Sarah started to cry again. 

"Because we thought you might hold some value to us but I guess not. We have spoken to the Kazekage and he said you two are no importance to us." the ninja said boldly. "Well take us back you asshole!" I yelled again. "No. We will not and you are not allowed out. You will stay here." he said and left. I ran over to Sarah to calm her down. 

"It's ok Sarah. Don't worry. It's going to be alright. I'll find us some food and water and you just rest." I said hugging her shaking body. Right then and there I pledged to hate and destroy the so called 'Kazekage'. 

While Sarah slept, I cleaned every part of the small house I could find. There was a kitchen, living room, a bathroom and two small bedrooms. That was it. It was small but slightly furnished. We had two beds, a side table, a small dresser and a rug. In the kitchen there was a table, chairs, a sink, cabinets and a fridge. (or something like that) The living room contained a couch, a table, lamps and a large rug. 

When Sarah woke up I had cleaned the house until it sparkled. I also made rice and meat. She ate and drank while I washed the extra dishes. "So we have to live here. I guess we should both find jobs to support us." Sarah said glumly. 

I nodded. "Tomorrow we should both go look for one. It would be better if we could get a job together so we wouldn't be separated. I think it would be better." I said drying the last dish. She smiled and nodded her head once. "Well you go get washed up and then go to bed. We are going to have a long day tomorrow." I said.  


	6. Chapter 6, swings

_Abandon Memories_

_A GAARA LOVE STORY_

The week was hard and almost unmanageable. We both managed to find jobs in the same place but it was hard work. Sarah and I worked at a cloths store. Maybe a cloths store doesn't sound too bad to you but we were the only people that worked there, besides the man who ran the store. We had to fold cloths, bring new ones in, fold those, occasionally wash old cloths, take care of the money, refold cloths, and lots of other things. Everyday was the same, woke up, I would cook, eat, clean up, go to work, eat lunch, work some more, come home, make dinner, eat, clean up, take a shower, and go to bed. Sarah and I have become very close. I am the only person she has. We almost knew everything about each other it was crazy and we would talk for hours on end. Soon the months passed by and our new lives adjusted easily. At times we would go to the play ground like we were tonight. "Satu, what was your sister like?" Sarah asked. I thought about her question as silence dragged in. The only noise was my swing creaking slowly as I thought. I smiled remembering her loud voice. "She was amazing. She always looked after me. She was my best friend and I'll love her always." I said. I was just thinking back when a pain shot threw my body. "Damnit!" I cried out as I fell to the ground. "Satu! Oh no! Are you ok?" Sarah asked. This always happened when I remembered something. I wouldn't be able to breath and a massive amount of pain would soot threw-out my body. Sarah was used to it because it happened fairly often but that didn't mean she liked it either. I remembered sitting on a swing. A little red-headed boy. Crying. Me comforting him. Becoming friends. Laughter. That's when it hit me. I gasped, shocked. "What's wrong?" Sarah asked fearfully. "Sarah, I-I have, I have been here when I was little. With a little boy. He was a red head. I remember now! Ooh!" I cried out. "But you said that you lived in a different time." Sarah stated. "I do, I mean, I did. But, I was here, with the little boy. I remember that he was lonely and scared." I said, my mind drifting off. "But how? Don't you know how you could see him?" she asked. I shook my head slowly to the side. "No. I think when I came here, I played with him. We became friends instantly but one day…" I said trailing off. "One day a little girl came. She was older than the little boy and me. She told him he was too young to have imaginary friends. She, she couldn't see me." I said suddenly realizing why she couldn't. 

"Why?" Sarah asked confused. "Because he was the only one who could see me. At the time I was imaginary. Every time I would come to see him, I was asleep." "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked. 

"It means that somehow we both…we both made each other up." I said. "But then how could you have the bear? You never had it before." she said. "Yeah, that's what I'm trying to figure out. How is it possible to make someone up but take along a personal item of theirs…" I asked, mostly to myself. Then it hit me like a pile of bricks. I wasn't imaginary, so neither was he! "It was all possible because somehow we called to each other. We needed each other and no one else could sense that, so basically, I was invisible for just the time being. Destiny had a different time for me to actually show up. Here I am. _Actually_ here!" I half yelled. Sarah stared at me shocked and excided. "Then let's go find the bastard!" Sarah cheered. "Yeah! I will!" I said now determined to find him. "First thing in the morning!" I said walking back towards home. "Yeah! And I'll help!" chirped Sarah as we marched into the back streets.  


	7. Chapter 7, The Bar

_**Abandon Memories **_

_**A GAARA LOVE STORY **_

I woke up to light peering in my window. The birds chirping happily as they sang to the world. I smiled. "This is going to be the day I find him." I whispered to myself. I rolled out of bed and strode into the bathroom. I turned on the water and stepped in. The cool water felt good against my skin as it drizzled down my curved body.

Once I was done washing and drying myself I woke up Sarah then began to pick out an outfit. Since working in the clothing store we had a lot of cloths now. I picked out tight black shorts with a small silver chain hanging from the belt loops. My shirt was red with different lengthened sleeves. Once sleeve was longer and baggier and the other was short and tight. It buttoned up to the left side and the collar was a low cut, but not too low, just enough to show off my cleavage. 

Next I proceeded to the bathroom and started to put on my make-up. Once I was done I heard a crash. I ran into the kitchen to see that Sarah broke a cup. "Dumbass." I said smiling. She scowled at me. "Shut up Sneezy. May I remind you about that time when you sneezed in that stranger's face? On purpose I might add! The poor guy had no money! How could you sneeze right in his face?" she growled. "Hey! He was creepy." I said. "Anyway, we have to go work. Come on." I said grabbing my shoes and bag. 

"But we haven't eaten yet!" complained Sarah. "We'll get something on the way now hurry up!" I yelled. Finally we saw a small food stand and bought some fruit then hurried to our jobs, munching quickly at our purchase. 

Sarah and I were joking about a little saggy old lady that had come in to buy latex shorts and high-healed red pumps when the door opened and a woman with blonde hair stepped through. "Hello Miss, how may I help you? Any particular outfit or style you are looking for?" Sarah asked. The blonde lady smiled. "Um, no. My brother here," she said pointing to a man with purple make-up on his face. "He had a little accident and we were hoping you would have something to, uh, cover it up…" she said. 

I looked at the man and tried not to laugh. His cloths were burnt and tattered. "Of course," I said. "Would you want it to match your purple make-up sir?" I asked, the corners of my mouth twitching in the possess. He growled. "It's not make-up!" he hissed. "Of course not! How rude of me to think so!" I said bowing. 

"Humph. Dumb girl..." he said. I glared at him, clearly pissed off. "I have just the right thing for you sir!" I said in a fake cheery voice. I guided him around the corner to a small rack. "Here you go. The dressing room is just down the hall." I said handing him a lump of purple cloths. He nodded and disappeared into the small room. 

I came back with a snicker on my face. There was a loud shout from the dressing room. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!" screamed Kankuro as he stormed back to the entrance. "I simply just picked out an appropriate outfit for you, sir." I said sweetly. "You think a FUCKING DRESS is an appropriate outfit for me!?" he yelled. 

His sister roared with laughter. Sarah chuckled and I grinned. "Well it matched perfectly with your make-up. I thought you would like it. Just try it on and see." I said indecently. "I'm not trying on a DRESS!!! Who the fuck do you think I am? A cross-dresser? You're fuckin' crazy!" he shouted. 

"HA! You're one to talk! You're the one who has make-up on!" I yelled back. "IT'S NOT MAKE-UP FOR THE LAST MOTHER FUCKING TIME!!! IT'S FACE PAINT!" he screamed. I grinned, trying not to laugh. I loved when I mad someone mad. That was my joy in life, besides jumping on people and eating tons of cookies until I fell over dead. 

"Kankuro, settle down. It was just a joke." Temari said. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Let me buy you two a drink to make up for it. It's on me." I said. Temari nodded and Kankuro sighed. "Well then. Let go get drunk!" Sarah said happily. 

We finally found our favorite bar and burst through. "We'd like two lemon drops, a sex-on-the-beach, and two bottles of sake please." I said handing over my money. He nodded and gave me my order. 

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Kankuro asked. "Never stopped me before." I said sipping my sake. "Ok, now for the best part!" Sarah said handing me a lemon dripped in sugar. I sucked it, downed my vodika and then licked the plain sour lemon until I couldn't stand it anymore. 

After about an hour, we were all drunk. Kankuro and I had put our little argument behind us and were laughing the night away. "So, Satu, are you a good dancer?" Kankuro asked. I nodded, laughing. "Well then come on! Let's show them what you can do!" he said pulling me to the small performing stage. 

"Dance baby dance!" everyone cheered as Kankuro threw me on the stage. I smiled and obeyed their command. My hips started to move around in a blur. Everyone stared transfixed on my shaking hips. I was a great belly-dancer. "Wow. You can really dance." Temari said after I was done with my belly performance. I laughed and nodded once sitting next to her on the cool stool. 

"Well Satu, Sarah, It was nice meeting you and I hope to see you two again! Maybe you two could come to our place sometime to, uh, talk?" said the drunken Kankuro. Sarah laughed and kissed him full on the mouth. I shook my head. "Well we will come and visit but next time we go to the bar, drinks are on you." I giggled. 

After we got home I was exhausted. I dropped in my bed and let sleep devour my mind as I was pulled into darkness. 


	8. Chapter 8, Kankuro and Temari's house

_**Abandon Memories **_

_**A GAARA LOVE STORY **_

FOUR DAYS LATER I woke up to Sarah cheerfully singing my name. And of course, being Sarah, it was completely annoying. "Shut it you wind-pipe." I hollered. She laughed playfully. "Nice to see you too sleeping beauty! Now get up! We're going shopping today!" she giggled. 

After reluctantly following Sarah down the streets for hours carrying loads of bags, I was getting pretty tired. "Can we stop now? I'm getting tired!" I complained. She nodded reluctantly and we sat down on a near bench. She looked up at the always blazing sky. "I'm bored." She said. I sighed. "Then let's go find something to do." 

As if it was a wish, guess who came crashing by? My dear buddy Kankuro. "HEY!!!" Sarah yelled bolting up off the bench. He waved and walked over to us. "Hey gals. Whatcha doin' on a hot day like this huh?" he asked, smiling at Sarah. She giggled flirtatiously. "Nothing but we were hoping you would have an idea of we tow gals like us could do." Sarah said bashing her eyes-lids. 

I never knew Sarah could be so playful and flirty. Damn was she good at it though. Kankuro was almost drooling. "Well, we could go and get to know each other better. I have a good place were we could." he replied. "sure." I mumbled. 

We have been looking for my red-headed friend for a week now. We haven't actually asked anyone but we looked around for any red haired boy. So far, nothing. I was starting to lose faith that I'd be able to find him. I guess going with Kankuro wasn't too bad. 

Before I knew it, we were at his house in his pool. Don't worry; it was nothing sexual or anything. Just hanging around, laughing and getting to know each other better. Just like he said. I guess creepy perverted idiots could still hold their word, if they wanted to of course. 

"Hey Kankuro where are you?" screamed a familiar voice. "Hey Temari, get over here blondie!" I yelled back. Moments later I saw her in the door-way looking surprised and excided. "Hey my drunken girlies! How have you two been doing?" she asked walking over to us. "Good. You?" Sarah said, still flirting with Kankuro. 

An hour and a half later we were getting out of the pool and heading back in to watch a movie. Sarah looked tired and proved so when she fell asleep on Kankuro's chest half way threw the movie. I didn't blame her because we were watching a movie about a weird human eating…dog. 

Kankuro turned off the movie just as the ending credits were rolling. "Well, uh. Great movie." I said giggling. "Yeah, kind of. It was pretty stupid though." He said. Temari, Kankuro and I talked for a while until Sarah woke back up. "How long have I been sleeping? Is the movie over?" she asked dumb-founded. "You have been asleep for three hours now. We were just talking but I think we should go home now." I said standing up. 

We all decided to meet up on Saturday, and when ever we had extra time. Kankuro and Sarah seemed to be getting along just fine. Better than fine actually, perfectly. Kankuro and I were also getting along but just as friends. I also liked Temari a lot too, she was really nice. 

So here we are. In our new friend's house chatting away, getting ready to leave for the time being. It was nice to know that we had made such nice friends. Little did I know that later on in life, they'd be much more then friends, they'd be family, my family, our family. 


	9. Chapter 9, death

_**Abandon Memories **_

_**A GAARA LOVE STORY**_

SPLAT! Water trickled down my long brown hair and dripped to the sandy road below me as it steamed from the sizzling sun hovering over us. "DAMNIT SARAH!!! Why the hell did you do that?" I hollered as the cold water granted me an icy shiver which traveled up and down my spine.

"You looked hot...?"

"Shut up. You're cruel and inhuman." I scowled at her outsized water bottle with a malicious frown that would make even the toughest man, cringe. We were going to see Sarah's boyfriend, Kankuro, and his older sister, Temari to throw a surprise party for their little brother, who I still had no clue who he was. Oh joy this is going to be fun…

"Okay, I'm sorry. Let's just hurry up. Let's take the short cut! I don't want to be late for my Cookie Bear!" Sarah sang contently while the sun sustained to roast the sand which we roamed on daily.

"The shortcut is scary. No one goes there and what's with the Cookie Bear? Can't you just call him his name instead of a weird love nick-name? Besides, he won't care if we're a little late." I whined, not sure that the wasteland before us would be reliable enough to stroll through.

"No, we can't be late! Kankuro will think I'm a lazy idiot who will always be late! That's unacceptable and I can't let that happen!!! " she wailed out, thinking if she did arrive late, what would he say?

"But you are that kind of person… I'm just saying that he's the last person who would care about being late; he does it all the time! Just don't freak out on me! You're scary sometimes…" I mumbled, running for the 'shortcut' at full speed to escape the wrath from my intimidating best friend.

We were talking about what the surprise party might be about when I glimpsed a strange man behind an abandoned house, that's paint was flaking in large clumps. Being me, of course, ignored it but soon I noticed him pop up more often in the short amount of time we wandered about through the diminutive but extensive street. He was stalking us. Oh my God…crap.

"Sarah, there's someone following us." I murmured looking back to see the man dart across the stretched avenue, behind a garbage can that shone in the sun's rays of light. I told Sarah not to look back, afraid that he would pursue us but, she did anyways. As I suspected he might, the man began to walk faster; I noticed this immediately and screamed at Sarah.

"RUN! Go get Kankuro! Hurry!!!" I yelled as I ruthlessly pushed Sarah forward. She scampered away just as I felt the man's bulky hands on my trembling shoulder and mouth. I bit down hard on his sweaty hand and tasted his salty blood in my mouth. He threw me downward on the ground, and with my luck, just happened to fall on a sizeable rock, knocking me out with a sharp pang.

SARAH'S P.O.V

"Kankuro! Temari! HELP!!!" I screamed frantically trying to piece together what had just happened in the dreadful road behind. Kankuro wrenched the front door open in a clear panic and dashed to me hastily.

"What happen? What's wrong?" he asked horrified seeing the shocked look in my blurred and dry eyes.

"Kankuro, help, Sa, Satu, a-a man, he, he took her!" I choked out, realizing it.

"What? Where? TEMARI GET OUT HERE!!!" he screamed. Seconds later she pushed the door open and spilled out as I filled her in, my panting and choking voice crackling under the tremendous pressure of finding Satu alive and unharmed. She was just as panicked as Kankuro and I. "Hurry, we need to get there as soon as possible! Sarah, where were you two?" Temari questioned.

"I-I don't know what it's called but I do know where it is! We were just walking when a man came and grabbed her. She pushed me away just in time."

We rushed to the location where my best friend was kidnapped to find it entirely disserted, without a speck of evidence. "SATU?" I cried out. Nothing. I began to cry feeling utterly guilty for what had happened to her. Then suddenly, I observed the ground trembling, no, it wasn't the muddy earth that was moving, it was me, shaking with fright and horror. I fell to the hard and unwanted ground as all my strength drained from my body rapidly in a tiny and horrible gasp. I heard Temari shriek anxiously for Kankuro who was, at the moment, trying to sooth me. Seconds later, there was a massive explosion which shook the soil violently as more tears rolled along my stained and freckled cheeks.

TEMARI'S P.O.V

I whizzed around, trying to pin-point where Satu had been hidden when I heard a small snap ahead. I hollered for my brother as I swung my fan frantically at the man I spotted concealed behind a splintering wood door. "You shity fuck head! Let her go!" I screamed at him, fuming. He blocked my wind attack and pursued to strike me with just his sheer force. Luckily Kankuro arrived just in time as his puppet blocked the intense blow. "I could have dodged it myself you know!" Let the battle begin you perverted bastard.

Normal P.O.V.

I detected an explosion close to me and I aroused to a blur of colors. My head throbbed, a lot. I tried to stand but I was tied up as a hostage and victim of an unfinished crime. Damn that bastard, who the hell does he think he is? I had my hands as well as my feet fastened to a cold metal pole and could almost taste the rust in the air. I couldn't move. Damnit, how do I get out of these cursed ropes? I hate ropes, they suck!

All I could do was sit and watch the fight persist. To my utter horror, the man scurried to me and put a sharp blackened blade to my throat. "One more move and I will slit her neck." he hissed dangerously. We all froze from his bold command. I felt my legs prickle and become numb. The tension was so great that you could cut it with a dull butter knife.

"Please let me go." I requested hopefully. He towered over me, making it clear that I was in no position to negotiate. I nodded. Surprisingly, he began to undo my ropes and jerked me up violently.

"Follow me and do whatever I say or I will kill you and your friends." he muttered warningly into my scratched ear. I agreed with a small whimper and followed him out the destroyed house into the sandy road. He dug his hands into my waste rashly and began to jump away without warning. I felt the others gaining on us easily; after all, they were the best ninjas in Suna! I was scared and unaware of the sharp blade in his huge hands that was almost touching my bare stomach from when I accidentally ripped my cloths on the shattered door. "

Damnit! Fucking ninjas, I'll show them." the man grinned as he stopped atop a tan roof. I saw the others stop before us and prepare themselves for battle once again. The man began to laugh intensely. I thought: What's wrong with this guy? Is he freaking crazy?

"You fuckers think you can win? Well, since you want this pretty little thing back, I'll give her to you, but I'm afraid she won't be alive." he chuckled. I froze, the sudden realization that he was going to kill me sinking in. I braced myself for the pain I expected to receive. I was right. I felt my skin burst open, feeling shaky and wet but I couldn't feel the pain, I was too shocked to feel anything. But I still could feel the blade inside my stomach, sinking in deep, then twisting slowly and retreating out.

He licked the blade clean, bent down, and licked the gash of skin that was oozing blood and began to drink it. I couldn't think at all, everything was numb. His head rose back and let go of his strong grasp around me so that I would drop off the roof but before he let go, he whispered something into my ringing ears...

"Now my puppet, we are connected in the most twisted way possible. I shall be apart of you for now on, your blood runs through my body." he stated as he dropped me, and I fell, the only thing I felt was the cool breeze of night brush my skin lightly. "SATU!!! NOOO!!!" screamed Sarah as I felt the strong hands of Kankuro close on my falling body. I slipped into the welcoming darkness as I knew I was in gracious arms.

LATER ON

"Satu? Are you okay? Satu can you hear me?" It was a familiar voice. I knew I recognized it, but couldn't put a name to it. I slowly opened my eyes. It was difficult and took a couple tries to completely get my heavy eye lids open again. It was bright and I didn't like it. Suddenly, I recognized the face, it was Sarah's. She was crying and I suddenly knew why. The pain in my stomach was almost unbearable now, even with antibiotics.

"Why can I feel so much pain?" I tried to holler out, but it only came out as a faint whisper. My stomach was pulsing and stinging with pain so that I couldn't even breathe easily.

"The medical ninjas couldn't heal your wound. They said it was probably a poisoned knife. They can't heal this poison; it's to advance for them." Sarah cried, tears pouring out of her silver-gray eyes. It was then that I knew I was going to die. I smiled to reassure her that I was okay with it, which unfortunately took a lot of energy. It was then that I felt my vision start to become dreary and blurry. I knew this was the last time I would see Sarah.

"Satu?" Sarah questioned when she saw her best friend go limp. She knew she was dead and bawled into the white sheets of the bed, soon to be damp with her mournful tears. "Sarah, she's in a better place and she can't feel the pain anymore. She didn't deserve that, no one did." Kankuro comforted Sarah with his calm voice but he felt a part of him shrivel up and dissolve with every muffled sob of his beloved girlfriend.

A mysterious face watched his brother and sister cry over a dead and anonymous woman, young but beautiful, lying in white sheets.

This mysterious man's name was Gaara.


	10. Chapter 10, coming back

Abandon Memories

_**Abandon Memories **_

_**A GAARA LOVE STORY**_

It's almost been a week since the girl, Satu, died. It was the toughest week to bare through; it was full of tears and screams of sadness. The woman named Sarah, was not taking this well, neither was my brother nor sister. They apparently were very close to her as well. After many failed attempts, the medical ninjas finally managed to heal the gash in her stomach, so that when the funeral comes, no one has to see the stab wound.

NORMAL P.O.V

I watched Sarah mourn me, along with Kankuro and Temari. I don't want them to but I know they won't stop. That's all I remember. Just those three and the village named Suna. What happened to me? Why did I die? I remember feeling pain in my side stomach, and then that's all, the next thing I knew I was here. But, my biggest question of all, who did it, who killed me?

I have been in heaven. It's wonderful! It doesn't have fluffy clouds or anything like that, unless you want it to. My heaven is rather simple. Lush grassy fields with creeks among clear lakes surrounding the bright, immense trees and when it becomes dark outside, the sky lights up with fire-flies, soaring into the crisp cool air around them. Heaven is whatever you want it to be really, whatever you wish it to be.

Although, there is one thing I am undoubtedly missing, myself. It's hard to explain but I feel as though I'm missing a part of me, like another half that has been swept away and stolen.

PRESENT TIME

Where are my mother and father? I haven't seen them since I was a child! Can I not see them even though I am dead as well? "Mother! Father?" I call out. Nothing, not even a light breeze to confirm their presence. I sigh in dissatisfaction. "Maybe I'm meant to be alone…"

"No, you are not."

I seek for the person who has spoken, however I see nothing but the grass and trees before me. Instantaneously, a woman with a white robe came into view. She smiled warmly at me like she knew who I was from long ago. "Ah, and you are?" I demand, trying to hide my surprise.

"That is not important."

I rolled my eyes, clearly not impressed by the flawless woman talking.

"My dear, it was your destiny to die."

Well isn't that great. It was my 'destiny' to die at the very old age of sixteen. Fabulous.

"Satu, I have come to tell you to go back to Earth. All you have to do is wish it, and then you'll be there."

"If it was that easy, I would already be down there!" I hissed, angry that she was addressing me like a child. But she smiled sweetly, like I had just said the kindest thing in the world.

"Yes, that is right, but to be truthful, you are not completely dead. You have a connection to the world and as long as that connection is there, you will be able to go back."

"What connection? I don't have any."

"Ah, but you do, I suppose you just don't want to remember it."

"Wait, what don't I want to remember? Please tell me!"

"I'm sorry but your going to have to remember that when the right occasion comes. It's time for you to go back now." she mentioned as she pointed back towards the earth. In a moment, I was being sucked back to the earth below me. In a blink I was standing on a mound of lush green grass. But, where the heck was I? I have heard Suna, but did it have any lush green grass!! Did it?

"Who goes there?" ordered a burly voice.

"Eh? Me?" I ask, completely clueless.

"Yes, who are you?" remarked the voice again. The man was tall and very well-built. His muscles were clearly visible through the see-through white shirt he was wearing. He looked about twenty with thick brown hair and shinning green eyes. I hate to admit it but, damn was he gorgeous!

"Uh, sir, can you tell me where I am please?" He scoffed in disgust that anyone would be as stupid as to ask what village there in. What a nice man…

"You're in the Lighting village. How _strange_ as not to know that. Puft."

I'm guessing 'strange' meant, in his dictionary, an unintelligent, dense, dim-witted, unwise, laughable idiot with absolutely no common knowledge whatsoever, but, I'm only guessing. Anyways, how the hell did I end up here? I have a feeling I was in Suna when I died. How strange…I wonder how I appeared here…

"Thanks…" I mumbled rudely, for I was in utter wonder at the moment.

"Stupid brat."

I ignored his thoughtful comment and toddled away towards the main streets. I wondered around, looking at the outstanding scenery. When else was I going to come here again? But more importantly, how am I going to get back? I don't have any money and I'm starting to get hungry too. Ah! Today has been horrible! How could it get any worse! As If to answer my prayers, my body went stiff. Pain.

My side, it-it's pulsing! Wh-why is this happening? The s-sky! Every thing's black, I can't see! A light, its red, there's a little girl; she's playing on the monkey bars. A man is coming. Is it her dad? No, it's not. This man, I-I can't describe him! But, my side, it's almost as if it's telling me to get away from him. "RUN!" I try to scream to the girl, but she can't hear me even though I'm so close! No! He's coming! My side, it, it hurts! I-I can't…

"Are you ok young lady?" Huh? It's bright out? But…but!! "What happened?" I ask, awakening. "You fainted my dear. Everyone was so worried, so we brought you to the nearest rest house." I looked up. Sure enough, I was in a bed. People were surrounding me. So, was that a dream? God I hope so…


End file.
